Kihai Tokiwa's Story
by Di-Stri
Summary: Kihai is a character I had made up. It will eventually get really good. I'll have a better Intro inside.
1. Those Greedy Fuckers!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran High School Host club the only thing I own is the character Kihai Tokiwa.**

**Kihai Tokiwa is a girl that hasn't develped much so she has very small up front she looks like a boy. She has curely black hair and green eyes. She lives with her mom and dad who are abusive to her and are drug attics/dealers, they are two of the most wanted this will most likely cause a whole lot of problems. Most of the time she has a fiery attitude, but can the host tame her? Would she need to be tamed? **

Chapter 1 Those Greedy Fuckers!

"Hey Kihai, you going to come play baseball with us or not we got a new ball!" I watched my High school friend Durk smile as he held up a new baseball.

"Yeah I'll be there in a minute!" I said putting on my hoodie over a plain T-shirt and then I grabbed my favorite metal baseball bat and headed out of the crappy door of my house, to be honest it was about to fall off the hinges.

The whole Ouran Community High School baseball team was out in an open field ready for practice. I took my place as I got ready to swing my bat at first base.

"Yo Here it comes Tokiwa!" The chubby pitcher got ready to throw what I thought was one of his famous 90 mph fast balls. I prepared and then I watch the ball speed towards me. I didn't even think I just swung fast and with grizzly strength. The ball flew over the field's fence and kept going, the team cheered.

"Nice job Tokiwa, I wonder why you didn't even bother joining the team!" The pitcher smiled.

**SHRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRK. **

We all heard the sound of a window breaking. I looked that way then I looked around at the field to see nobody there but me. I then saw two angry boys running towards me like speeding bullets. My eyes widened once I saw them, I then ran as fast as I could after throwing the bat to the ground.

"Come back here you window breaking asshole!" I heard two voices yell behind me in unison. I kept running until I was then tackled to the ground and I looked up at them. They were the two boys that were running after me. They looked alike but one had they're hair pointed one way and the other was a different way. They had reddish brown hair and amber eyes.

"You broke our window you ASSHOLE!" One of the twins said in an angry tone.

"Don't worry you'll get yours you, useless commoner!" The other said in an even angrier one. Then I felt pain in my back it felt like I was being kicked. The both of them presided to beat me up.

"Stop it!" I tried to scream.

"Hikaru! Kaoru stop beating up on that commoner. "Another man's voice shouted.

"Oh come on Tono this damn commoner broke our window and he should pay for it!" The one with his hair pointed to the left said.

"Mommy, tell the devious things to stop beating up this poor man!" The man shouted again.

"Tamaki, for the thousand a second time stop calling me mommy, and this is clearly a very tense situation. Hikaru, Kaoru you do know there are other ways for you to get everything back from this man right. There is no need to beat him up." Yet another man's said. The two called Hikaru and Kaoru looked his way.

"Kyoya, this man broke our window not only that he ruined our trophies." The other said in a hurt tone.

Then a man in black hair walked over and looked me in the eyes as I painfully sit up.

"This commoner should work for us. Tamaki do you think we have another dog?" The man looked toward the blonde.

"Yes, I do believe you will have to pay the two demons back for their window." Tamaki said with a frown.

"Tamaki, I have also noticed the commoner's eyes they don't look like a man's. I think it's a women, in fact I know it's a women. I would like to say she has two options. One pays us the money and seeing as she is a commoner she doesn't have 600,000,000 yen on her." Kyoya said with a creepy grin on his face.

"Hey Kyoya your forgetting the trophies." The two twins said in unison. Kyoya looked their way and then smiled.

"Then it would indeed be 1,600,000,000 yen "He smiled as he adjusted his glasses.

"I Will NOT PAY THAT! YOU'RE DREAMING YOU GREEDY FUCKERS!" I yelled as I got to my feet.

"As I said you have that chose of paying it off but as we now know you are rejecting to do that. So then your second option is to become our dog." Kyoya's smile grew bigger.

"Fine, I do that! Just get off my back you GREEDY FUKCER!" I yelled at him.

"Yes, your dog duties start tomorrow and if you don't come… you will be dragged to the school. I warn you if you don't come there will be consequences." He said keeping that creepy smile on his face.

"Fine, I will!" I yelled as I ran home and went in. I got to my room tired, and set on my mattress that had set on the old crack flooring.

"I better put my earplugs in so I don't have to hear my parents hump each other all night." I spoke to myself as I reached towards my cheap earplugs and picked them up. I put on them and adjusted them to make them confortable. I turned out my light and curled up then drifted off to sleep.

**Tell me how I did! I know this seems strange but hang in there it will start to make since soon.**

**w^-^w PLEASE REVIEW! w^-^w**


	2. An Unfair Decision

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran High School Host club the only thing I own is the character Kihai Tokiwa.**

Chapter 2: An Unfair Decision

I felt people grab me and then I felt cold air. Then my eyes popped open to me being carried forcefully out of my house by what looked like seven police men.

"Hey let me go you assholes!" I shouted.

"I'm afraid we can't do that Miss." One of them said while they drug me to a familiar place… As soon as I saw the School FOR Greedy Fuckers I started struggling to get out of the guys grips.

"Let me go!" I shouted and struggled. They got me in there by force I was thrown down on a couch.

"Hey! Ouch that HURT!" I yelled with my eyes fiercely looking towards the Greedy Fuckers.

"Now, that you're here. Your job has changed drastically." The one called Kyoya said with a cold smile on his face. I sat up and glared at them all.

"Why is that? Huh?" I continued to glare.

"You simply didn't show up you had to be dragged… So looks like you'll just have to give us your body." He smiled as he said these words which had sealed my fate.

"No! You can't if my parents found out they would kill me!" My eyes widened and I fell back on the couch.

'_What kind of hell is this?' _ I thought to myself as I starred in the direction of the Greedy Fuckers.

"And well I think I'll take my first turn." Kyoya said as he walked towards me. I watched him and thought about a way to get out of this.

"You can't! I'm a virgin!" I shouted while he stood not too far from me.

"A virgin you say then I can say this is going to be fun for me." Kyoya said with that cold smile. He yanked me off the couch and started dragging me to a different room.

**Sorry it's so short. I'll do better next time! ^o^ please review if you like it.**


	3. I'm Nobodies Property

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran High School Host club the only thing I own is the character Kihai Tokiwa. WARNING THIS CONTAINS HIGHLY SEXUAL CONTACT AND OTHER PHYSICAL TOUCHING IF YOU DON'T LIKE PLEASE HIT THE BACK BUTTON. **

Chapter 3: I'm Nobodies Property

"Let me go!" I yelled at Kyoya as he continued to carry me to the other room.

"Be lucky I just didn't hand you to the twins they would have torn you up." I watched the creepy smile fade to a frown and his eyes form into slits of hate.

"You useless commoners are truly good for nothing, but irritancy." He said in a cold as ice voice. We finally had got to a room with a bed in it and nothing else. He then threw me down onto the bed and glared down at me.

"I don't care about the problems you Greedy Ass Fuckers have!" I yelled at him.

"Oh, is that true? By the time I'm finished with you, you'll be the one with the problems." He smiled evilly and then pinned me down onto the bed.

"What the hell are you doing?" I shouted at him as I struggled to get my hands out of his grip.

"You'll see." He said as he began to remove my shirt and the rest of my clothing.

"Well, your body looks that of a person living in poverty. So freaking skinny, no wonder anybody else can't tell you're a girl. What are these?" He said looking down at my scars and bruises given to me by my parents.

"They are injuries! Are you seriously that stupid?" I shouted angrily under him.

"I know what they are, but where did you get them?" He looked down at my face as if he was studying me like a book.

"It's none of your business." I snarled at him.

"Are perhaps abused?" I could tell he was guessing.

"As I said it's none of your business." I looked away feeling all the nights of beating come to my thoughts.

"I'll be easy on you for your first time. So you don't have to worry." He smiled gently.

"Wasn't it you who said I was going to have problem when you were finished with me?" I glared at him.

"Yes, but this is now and that was then." He said now kissing on my body, which felt soothing but why would I want a total stranger do this to me.

"Would you stop? I'm not ready for this at all." I said as my temper started to calm.

"Of course not, because you still have to pay." He said with a smile.

"It was an accident okay nothing else." I said in an almost pleading voice.

"Not for the window, but for disobeying me." Kyoya whispered into my ear as he kissed my neck.

"You… don't own me." I managed to say while I felt my body relax under him for some reason I wanted more. Damn Teenage hormones.

"No, but I will. When I do you'll be all mine." He started to lick on a sensitive spot which was my one of my now hard nipples.

"Ah…stop that…" I let out a strong breath as I said this.

"So you like this don't you?" He looked up licking me and smiled.

"No…I really dislike this." I tried to glare at him, but it felt so good.

"That's not what your body is saying." He then started to move his hand down

**I'm doing this in a two parting POV So Kyoya will have his chapters to. Tell me how I did please.**


	4. Emotional MarrygoRound

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran High School Host club the only thing I own is the character Kihai Tokiwa. Warning Explicit Content is describe within the walls of this writing please if you don't like that then hit the back button now…. ALL PERVERTS STAY!**

Chapter 4: Emotional Marry-go-Round

**Kihai's Pov**

I struggled for a bit a while he was now stroking my clitoris and licking on my breast. It began to feel so unbearably good.

**Kyoya's POV**

The taste of her skin wasn't bad, even for a filthy commoner and for a girl that looked like a boy she was cute. I touched every part of her with one hand and with the other I was playing around with her small, but highly sensitive clit. I moved my finger down to the small an untouched hole and started to rub the semi-wet entrance. She says she doesn't like it, but her body language says differently plus she was letting out what sounded like pleasurable moans.

"Why are you doing this?" She wined through her moans, though I ignored the stupid question and then I inserted my middle finger into her pinky sized tunnel.

"Ah! That hurts, stop it Kyoya!" The commoner pleaded. I realized this was the first time she said my name and I liked the way she did. I remembered her name after having to look it up to find her house, so I could send my private police after her.

"Kihai this is your punishment deal with it." I said with a smile.

**Kihai's POV**

My eyes snapped open up at Kyoya when he said my name, I never told him so how?

"How do you know my name…?" I looked at him with bewilderment.

"Well I had to find where you live so my private police can find you. That is how I know now your name, I knew it ever since yesterday I had a feeling you weren't going to show up." Kyoya's eye looked cold and he had a simple frown on his face. A while ago this look would have me crept out, but now it somehow calmed me. I knew he wasn't going to intentionally hurt me.

**Well what did you think? Was it good? Please REVIEW, thanks to those who are.**


End file.
